The Innocence of Darkness
by DarkDarling48
Summary: Fifth year. Tom Riddle time travels to the future to prevent his death. Harry reluctantly befriends Tom in an odd friendship. They each have secrets they try to hide. Dumbledore is trying to destroy Harry's life and send Tom to the past. Voldemort's plan to take over the ministry is moving quickly. Can the two get along, and maybe even find love, before the world explodes in chaos?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Innocence of Darkness**_

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Please enjoy the story and leave a review!**

 _ **CHAPTER 1.**_

( **Tom's P.O.V. )**

* * *

" What do you plan on doing in the future? "

" Seeing as, there were no books containing information on spells, potions, or rituals without extreme side effects for immortality in the library, I thought going to the future and stopping my death was the best solution. "

" Yes, naturally, someone would conclude time travel as a solution to immorality, " Silas replied, sprinkling Diricawl feathers into the cauldron, followed by dropping the Ashwinder egg into the potion and stirring until the liquid was clear. He then scooped the water like potion into two vials.

" Drink this, " Silas instructed, handing one of the vials to Tom.

" This better work, " Tom mumbled, even with Silas's expertise, the outcome was not guaranteed. Crossing their fingers, Silas and Tom tipped the vials to their lips and swallowed.

Seconds later, the room filled with a blinding white light, causing Tom to squint, then there was nothing but darkness.

 **( Harry's P.O.V. )**

* * *

Harry Potter, though relieved to be free of the Dursely's, couldn't say he was exactly, thrilled to be back at hogwarts. Last year, after the tournament, he felt distant from his friends. Even the headmaster seemed to avoid him.

During the welcoming feast, Harry awkwardly sat through the sorting, trying to push the uncomfortableness to the back of his mind. The people thought he was a liar and Harry was sure they hated him, he wanted to be far away from them. He told himself to calm down, but the few inches separating the students next to him, seemed like suffocating centimeters.

" Welcome back to another brilliant year at hogwarts! The forbidden forest is forbidden, as usual. There will also-, " Dumbledore started the welcome speech, cheery smile as always. However, he was interrupted by a blinding white flash that left the witches and wizards gaping throughout the hall. Shocked staff, stared in awe, while other staff members, proceeded with caution in case of a threat.

The flash ended leaving two teen boys behind. They were sprawled on the floor, slowly rising to a stance, then examining the hall. A gleeful smile spread across the tallest boys face.

" May I help you boys? " Dumbledore asked. The boys spun around, studying the professors.

" I believe so, " the tallest boy replied, smoothly. The voice sounded familiar to Harry, but he didn't know who it belonged to.

" We brewed a potion that somehow brought us here, " the other boy explained. " I don't remember how it was made so we don't know how to get back. " Harry wondered where they had come from both were, oddly, wearing Hogwarts robes.

" I see, well, you know where the dorms are, " the headmaster sighed. " Try not to cause trouble, Tom." Harry frowned, he didn't recall the boy stating his name. This was a strange situation to Harry.

" I don't need to _try,_ " Tom smirked, horror spreading over Dumbledore's face.

" I think it's been quite an interesting feast, but it's time to end, prefects, please lead your houses to their dorms. " The students whispered of the happenings as they left the hall and went to the dorms. Harry was one the few still in the great hall, too focused on the new arrivals to bother standing up.

When the boys turned around, Harry let out a startled gasp, before palling at the disastrous realization. He could now clearly see their figures, both with green ties around their necks, slytherins.

The shortest one, althogh, taller than Harry, had chestnut hair, chocolate eyes, thin lips, and the trade mark, slytherin mask.

And the tallest one, despite the younger features, that were precisely the same as the 16 year old ones had been, were still recognizable. The inky locks were flattened over his forehead reaching just above his cherry red eyes and the perfected mask took over his sharp face structure.

The one thing Harry could never forget, was his aura. The immense power and darkness surrounding the teen lured Harry towards him. There was no doubt the boy was,

Tom Riddle.

* * *

 _Tom Riddle is here._

 _Tom Riddle is here._

 _Dumbledore let Tom Riddle in the castl_ e, Harry kept repeating to himself, till he collided with something in his path. He glanced up, breaking away from his thoughts, Hermione was picking up the book that had fallen on the ground upon impact.

" Hermione, are you okay? " Harry urgently asked, rubbing his forehead. " I wasn't paying attention, I was just..., " Harry trailed off remembering why he was running in the first place.

" Harry are you okay, I'm really sorry about that. I should have been watching where I was headed. "

" It's fine, really, I'm to blame too, " Harry explained. " But, that's not important right now, Hermione. Tom Riddle, is in the castle. "

" That's crazy, mate, " Ron suggested, joining the conversation.

" No, Ron, that boy, that just appeared out of nowhere in the great hall, " Harry was almost shouting now. " He was Tom Riddle! "

" Harry, you need to calm down, I think your- "

" Ron, I think Harry's right, Dubledore called the boy ' Tom '. "

" If it's true, what are we going to do? " Ron asked. Then, dawning realization covered his face. " What about Ginny? " To be honest Harry hadn't thought about how it would affect her, but it seemed this Tom Riddle was younger and the whole chamber of secrets deal hadn't occurred yet.

" I don't think we need to worry about that. We should focus on figuring out why he is here, " Harry, reasoned, the other two nodding.

 **( Tom's P.O.V. )**

* * *

Tom sighed thankfully, as he entered the dorm with Silas, the other slytherins were asleep. Silas started walking around the room, making comments on his observations.

" I think this ones a Malfoy, " Silas whispered, peering over a sleeping blonde. Tom rolled his eyes.

" Get over here, " He growled, tugging Silas's sleeve, " Lets talk in the bathroom to prevent them from waking up, " Tom flipped the light on and leaned against the counter.

" T-tom, t-t-tom, " Silas stuttered, as he unconsciously backed into a wall, terrified. His hands gently shook.

" What? " Tom looked around confused. Nothing was out of place to him, maybe Silas was traumatized by the time traveling.

" Y-y-your eyes-s. " Tom turned around, his reflection appearing in the mirror, no longer were sapphire eyes, but cherry red ones.

" Silas, I believe it's a side effect from time traveling. "

" Oh, your not the devil, I was worried for a second, " Silas relaxed, stepping away from the wall. Tom gave a questioning look, " I mean it was debatable before the eyes, but now, you really might be the devil. "

" Go to sleep before I hex you. "

 **( Harry's P.O.V. )**

* * *

When Harry was sure no one was awake in the dorm, he quietly tip-toed to his trunk. Lifting it, he pulled out black jeans with a few holes, a hoodie, converse, and his invisibility cloak. Then walked into the bathroom to change. He reenforced the spell on his messy inherited Potter hair to make it neat and spiked in the front. The raven locks looked brilliant with his emerald eyes.

Harry snuck out the portrait hole. Keeping to the shadows throughout the castle, on alert for Filch or his cat. Fortunately, he made it to the Hogwarts gates without a problem.

He wandered through Hogsmeade, till stumbling upon a secluded shop. He knew this was the place. Harry recognized the three figures wearing muggle clothes standing out front.

" Hey, Harry. How was your first day back at school? " Seth was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. His jet black hair had a strip of electric blue, matching his eyes.

" Don't ask about it, " Harry warned, the day had been a nightmare that could only get worse.

" Touch'e, " Lyra dressed in skinny jeans, a leather jacket and combat boots, remarked. Long chestnut hair covered her back and green eyes glowed in the night. She also had a silver ring through her nose and studs in her ears.

The third figure stood watching the exchange with golden hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans, a solid black shirt with sleeves covering his whole arm, and a gold chain around his neck.

" Alright, we got two guys smuggling illegal potions to America. They'll be in a vacant building on West Avenue, " Seth explained, followed by three nods.

One at a time they began to apperate. Yes, Harry knew he shouldn't be

apperating because it was illegal and he was under age, but it was a useful skill.

" Over here! " Lyra called, the others joining at an entrance. Ryland and Seth were on one side of the door, making Harry and Lyra on the opposite.

" On three, " Seth instructed, indicating when they would open the door and attack. Harry braced himself, already feeling the affects of adrenaline, " One, two,...three. "

With a bang the door was thrown open, the teens running in. Along the walls were boxes stacked close to the ceiling, leaving the center a pool of air. Harry weaved in between the boxes searching for the potion smugglers.

Harry saw a figure dart towards the door and sent a stunner it's way. The spell missed by an inch. It bounced of the wall heading back towards Harry, he ducked. He turned around to see the spell hit Ryland and the boy swayed to the ground with a thump.

Quickly, Harry refocused on the figure running out the door. He followed after him into the ally. He shot another stunner, missing again.

" Incarcerous! " the figure shouted, before stumbling over a rock and fell on the ground, the spell going off course. The figure shot a disarming curse from the cobblestone, Harry moved a second too late and was hit in the leg. His wand was snatched out of his hand and landed on the ground between the wizards.

Harry pulled out his dagger, while the other wizard composed himself, Harry was aiming till a hard rock smashed his face, he fell to the ground.

Hands were grabbing and yanking his body, he tried to struggle, but it was useless as he was absorbed by darkness.

* * *

 **Hello! This is my first Fanfiction and am extremely nervous about reviews. If you could spare a little of your time and write a quick review to tell me how the story is, it is very appreciated, but** ** _PLEASE_** **no hate. Also this will be a multi chapter story, so come back for more. Thank you!**

 **\- Dark Darling**


	2. Let's Be Friends

**Omg! * jumps up and down * This is amazing. Writing is very important to me and I would do it even if I didn't get reviews, but to know that people want to read what I write means the world to me. Thank you a sooo much!**

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

Tom Riddle put, yet another, book back on the bookshelf. He was in the library shuffling through book after book. Tom had initially thought the plan would be simple, go to the future, figure out how he dies, go back to the past and prevent it from happening, but now he had to abandon the plan entirely because there was no mention of a Tom Riddle in the whole library. He couldn't stop his death if he didn't know _who_ he was in the future.

The trip wasn't a complete fail, instead he caught up on the current events, they were mainly of the-boy-who-lived and the Dark Lord. There were also a few snippets of other useful information.

After the attempt at the library, Tom continued to walk to the lake, there was not one other student around at this time of morning, just peace and quiet. He enjoyed taking in the scenery, however an object by the Hogwarts gates caught his attention. Tom was usually a cautious person, but the nagging of curiosity brought him toward the object.

The object was a person he now realized. A boy with spiked raven locks and closed eyes. Despite, the appearance of muggle clothes, Tom could feel the magic surrounding the Teen. He contemplated, leaving the boy on the ground, but after spotting the bruises on the wizard Tom decided it would be best to bring him to the hospital wing. He pulled out his wand, casting a levitating spell and floated him back to the castle.

* * *

" Oh dear, What is Dumbledore going to say? " Madam Pomfrey mumbled, pouring a healing potion down the boys throat. When Tom had brought the boy to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had immediately begun attending to the wounds of the teen.

" Why would anyone care what Dumbledore says? " Tom was rather annoyed with the fuss about Dumbledore. Personally the old man was just a manipulative fool. " What's special about the boy any way? "

" You don't know _who_ this is? This boy is Harry Potter, " Madam Pomfrey explained in awe, " Do you know what Dumbledore would do if anything happened to the- boy- who- lived? "

" I'm sure it would be a tragedy, " Tom was certain Dumbledore didn't care about the boy. He was only Dumbledore's pawn, just like every one else, maybe just a tad more valuable.

Tom turned to the boy, Harry Potter, this was the light's savior. He had been dealing with a Dark Lord before birth, but Harry looked like an ordinary student.

He stared at the boy longer than one would deem necessary, watching Harry sleep was mesmerizing to Tom, Harry was an image of tranquility and beauty.

Then, the boy peacefully sleeping on the bed, sprang up emerald eyes wide, looking frantically around the room, before visibly relaxing with a sigh and lying back down.

" What happened? " Harry asked.

" That's precisely what we wondering, " Tom replied. He watched the green orbes take in the information, they were intriguingly the color of the curse of death, adding to the beauty of the teen. " I found you by the entrance gates, care to explain what you were doing there? "

" I-I don't know, the last thing I remember is... "

" I think it best if you just got some rest, " Madam Pomfrey suggested. Tom, however, had other plans. He was going to learn as much about the boy as possible, he was determined, and the first step was to actually talk to Harry.

" Miss, " He addressed, " Maybe someone should stay with Harry, he may need comfort, " Tom heard something similar to snort come from the direction of the patient. " He just woke up and has no idea what happened. Don't you agree having another student with him would be beneficial? "

" Perhaps, but don't stay too long, classes begin tomorrow, " the healer hesitantly agreed. Tom smiled politely.

" You said you found me? " Harry asked nervously, glancing at Madam Pomfrey. Tom nodded. " What was I doing there? "

" You tell me, undying one, " Tom smirked, but as soon as the healer was out the door, Harry flipped.

" Alright, there are no more witnesses, tell me what you are doing here, now! " Harry demanded, rather hatefully. A tingle went down Tom's spine at the sentence that was similar sounding to a death threat.

" Well, I'm not getting very friendly vibes here, and I don't know what I could have possibly done, but would you be so kind as to enlighten me? "

" What you have done?! " Harry screamed, Tom started to worry it would attract attention from outside, his efforts to

shush Harry were futile because Harry continued shouting, " How do you not know what you have done?! You know perfectly well what you have done... wait, you don't know, do you? "

" Harry, I have not the slightest clue as to what you are ranting about, I'm just here because I was merely curious as to why I had to bring an unconscious boy to the hospital wing, " True, Tom found Harry interesting, and if Harry hated him, it just added to the challenge of learning who the boy was. And Tom _knew_ it would be a _challenge._

Harry sighed, all hate seeming to drain out of him, " I was wrong to blame you, I don't how your this young, but you didn't do what you did, " Harry admitted. Tom realized whatever he had done to Harry must of been done by his future self.

" I traveled here from the past, don't ask how, and I'm not telling you why I'm here, unless you tell me why you were by the gates. "

" Not likely. "

" Fine, I'll have found out by the end of the year, any way, " Tom said smuggly.

" Your on, " Harry smirked. _Gryffindor,_ Tom thought to himself.

...

By lunch, Madam Pomfrey had let Harry go with a minimal amount of pleading. He did not want to see those white walls ever again, but knowing himself Harry knew there was no chance of that happening.

All the while walking to the great hall, Harry couldn't help but to replay his conversation with Tom earlier. It was obvious that he was not the same dark lord, but he was still an evil slytherin. He had no idea what to do, but Harry didn't want to think about that now.

He sat down at the Gryffindor table, immediately beginning to eat, he hadn't ate since last night and had spent the summer at the Dursley' surviving off of scraps. To say the least he was starved, he hadn't even noticed his best friends were missing.

However, when he did find them, he started to wonder if he was going insane. First Tom Riddle, and now Hermione and Draco Malfoy walk in, talking pleasantly, looking as if they have known each other for ages, while an irate Ron stood beside them. The three separated and his best friends came over to him.

" Hey, Harry! Where were you? "

" I was in the hospital wing, " Harry said before quickly adding, " Don't worry, I'm fine. "

" The hospital wing already, mate? " Ron asked, Harry had the decency to blush. The infirmary had become an issue.

" Any way, what's with Malfoy? " Harry desperately changed the topic.

" Oh, nothing, just the fact that Hermione wants to be a ' decent humane being and give the slytherin a chance', " Ron explained, sourly. Harry nodded, that was something Hermione would do, though Harry was still upset about it.

" Oh, Harry! Here's your timetable, " Hermione, remembered, handing him a small slip of paper. " Have you finished your summer homework? "

" Yeah, " He said, looking over the timetable uninterested, till he saw who the D.A.D.A. professor was, " Who's Dolores Umbridge? "

" You didn't notice, Harry? She was sitting at the staff table during dinner, " Harry shook his head negatively and Ron continued, " She is from the ministry or something, right Mione? "

Harry was not supportive of the ministry, not only were they obvious to Voldemort's rise and called him a liar, but also because they let his godfather, an innocent man, suffer for another's crime.

" Dumbledore is okay with this? " Harry hissed. Dumbledore let Tom Riddle and the ministry in the castle, Harry didn't want to question his authority, but Dumbledore was treading on thin ice with Harry.

" It might not be like that. There has to be some other reason, " Hermione tried to reason, but Harry was already shaking his head. He didn't believe one word.

Harry stormed out of the great and ran straight into a colorful mess. He looked down to see a girl with honey curls, warm chocolate eyes, and pale skin, sitting on the ground of the empty corridor. She was wearing a hot pink and electric blue checkered skirt, with a yellow t-shirt. A ravenclaw tie proudly around her neck.

" I'm really sorry, this has become a frequent occurrence as of late, " Harry apologized, sticking out a hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and sprang up to a stance.

" No damage done, " The girl said, cheerfully. " I'm Neila Bean, but please call me Nelly. "

" Cool, I'm Harry. I've never seen you around before, dose Hogwarts have transfer students? " Harry asked curiously, out of all the years Harry had been at Hogwarts, there had never been a 'new student' like at muggle schools.

" Yes, actually. I'm a halfblood from America. I just moved here for my fourth year. "

" Wow, ah, could I show you around or help you with anything? " Harry asked, trying not be useless, sure Nelly was bit wacky, but a nice girl.

" How about a different time, I was headed to lunch, but I'll see you later. Bye Harry! " She called, skipping to the great hall.

* * *

Harry sat under a large shady tree on the Hogwarts grounds by the lake. There were a few students scattered around, but for the most part he was alone. How he preferred it.

Normally, when Harry was upset, he would go to the room of requirement, he had found the room in his third year, it was the place he practiced his magic, where he learned how to duel, how to use wandless magic, among other things.

It's where he trained to become a member of the WAHT group. Harry joined in his third year after meeting Seth on his first trip to hogsmead, Seth explained how the groups mission was to end crime in the world. Harry had craved to be apart of saving the wizarding world and that's when he started training in the Room of Requirements.

When Harry had been lost in thought someone had leaned against the tree, leaving a shadow looming over Harry. Harry was not the type of person to be surprised and was now highly disappointed in himself for not noticing Tom Riddle standing next to him.

" What a dramatic exit that was at lunch, " Tom started conversationally, looking down at Harry on the ground, " Something had you riled up, want to talk about it? "

" No and you are the last person I would discuss my personal issues with, " Harry glared up at Tom, uncomfortable on the ground, with Tom towering over him.

" I'm aware of that, but I want to understand why you despise me. "

" You said you time traveled? " Tom nodded. " Well, your future self did unforgivable things that can't be undone, end of story, " Harry said, briefly, silently begging Merlin to let the conversation to be over.

" But, I haven't done those things. "

" True, but your still an evil slytherin that can't be trusted, " Harry didn't _hate_ Riddle anymore, He really hadn't done anything yet. If Harry blamed him for Volemort's crimes, Harry would be as bad as the ministry in the sense of letting an innocent man suffer. However, Riddle was still a baby dark lord. Harry could see it...

" But, what if I can be trusted? "

the Cheshire smirk, the power and darkness in his aura, and the slightly phycopathic way of thinking.

" We'll see about that. "

But, what if Harry could change that?

 **Hola! I finished early, therefore updated early. I plan on posting every Thursday, but no promises. Also the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you thought, it's appreciated. NO HATE PLEASE!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and until next chapter,**

 **\- Dark Darling**


	3. An Improper Potion

Impatiently, the class of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's awaited for professor Snape in the subduely lit hallway of the dungons. Harry wasn't keen on the first lesson of the year being potions with the slytherins, to make matters worse, later he had D.A.D.A. with them.

It gave Hermione, Draco, and Ron more time to spend together. Recently, it seems the three were together as much as possible, even Ron and Draco appeared on even turfs. Harry would never addmitt he was jealous, but after thinking he finally had friends, then they dump him for Malfoy, well, that hurt.

" Third wheel much? " came the mocking tone of Riddle, the other boy with greasy black hair and slytherin robes that had mysteriously appeared in the great hall, merely two nights ago, next to him.

" Annoying much? " Harry asked using the same tone. Harry had decided he didn't hate Tom, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease Riddle every now and then, it was such a mundane thing to Harry. He never did this with Ron or Hermione, it was rude, but with Tom it didnt feel that way. It felt natural.

" Why don't we join them? " Riddle gestured toward Draco, Hermione, and Ron. " The Malfoy heir is just a delight, " before any consent, Tom's fingers curled around Harry's wrist and he was dragged toward the three.

Draco greeted them, despite Ron and Hermione's sneers directed at the young dark Lord.

" Harry what are you doing with him? " Hermione questioned, enraged. " How can you stand to be near him? You know what he did to you... to your family. "

" Me? What about your whole ' give slytherins a chance, they are humans too ' act? And Tom hasn't done anything, yet! " Harry screamed, what right did Hermione have to question him, if she was around Malfoy all the time? The group was silent waiting for a reaction, but none came as Proffesor Snape arrived and ushered them into the potions classroom.

" Your potions not looking so great, " Riddle commented, leaning over to observe the sickly green contents of Harry's potion. " You know it's supposed to be clear, right? "

" Yes, I know that, " Harry snapped, why were slytherins so irritating?

" Do you need help, Potter? I'm not half bad at potions, " Draco asked, stirring the cauldron filled with an almost perfect potion, but there was no helping Harry, he was absolute rubbish at potions.

" Silas here, " Tom gestured to the boy that had appeared, seemingly out of thin air, with him just a mere two nights ago. " Is exceptionally gifted with the art of brewing, he dreams of becoming a potions master. "

" How intriguing, do tell more, " Harry knew Tom was rubbing it in his face that he couldn't make a single proper potion.

" Now, don't be sour, Harry, " Tom tisked, amusedly. " Just because someone is better than you at something- "

Harry never let Tom finish, instead he cast a silencing charm on the teen. Riddle panicked for a few seconds when, he moved his mouth and nothing came out, before an image of pure rage settled on his features.

Harry went back to making his improper potion, smirking, leaving Tom to remove the spell by his own devices.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 _ **I don't know what was happening when I posted this chapter, but the chapter format is normal again. I hope you enjoyed :)**_


	4. Christmas

This was the only day of the year Tom did not wake up at 6:00 a.m. It was the only day of the year Tom did not want to even leave his bed. It was the most dreaded day of the year. This day was Christmas, of course, and if hating Christmas made Tom Riddle a grinch, so be it.

Today, he would spend the day ALONE, no exceptions- absolutely none.

When Tom was young he had heard about Christmas, it was said to be "the happiest time of year". The day was spent with a loving family while listening to Christmas carols, there was an exchanging of gifts that showed you appreciated someone and other rubbish traditions. Tom had longed for memories like that during his childhood, but he would never have a family to create those memories with. He would never have a Christmas like other children with a loving family. It devastated him, well, it used too.

Tom mentally shoved that train of thought to the back of his mind, not enjoying were this pity party was going. Instead, he concentrated

on his surroundings, the Hogwarts grounds were quit opposing, compared to the orphanage.

There were no peaceful, yet, nettlesome, chirpings of birds as they sang into the cold, crisp, fall air, from atop a maple tree with ever changing leaves. Squirrels did not scurry about, nor were there sidewalks filled with pedestrians. However, the biggest difference was the striking qudditch pitch. At the orphanage there was nothing like it, not even a baseball field. The qudditch pitch had three silver poles standing high in the air, like skyscrapers, and they were surrounded by a ring of stands that will soon be occupied by its corresponding house members, anxious to cheer on their team.

The aura around Hogwarts during the holidays was dreadfully cheerful. The aroma of freshly baked sugar cookies dusted in sprinkles drifted throughout the castle all December long, which lead to Tom wondering outside just to evade the scent. There was also a specific day dedicated to shopping in Hogsmeade, so everyone can find the " perfect " gift for each other. Tom detested that day, it was a complete waste of time. No one bought a gift for him and he had never found someone worthy enough to buy a gift for, therefore the day is better spent learning.

Tom sighed, looking up at the sky. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

" Cookie, mate? " Ron asked, shoving a freshly baked sugar cookie shaped like a tree and dusted in green sprinkles towards Harry's mouth. Harry looked down frowning at it.

" No, thanks, " Harry muttered, he was still a bit hurt that Ron and Hermione had befriended Malfoy, but he didn't was his jealousy to stand in the way of their friendship.

" Harry, you haven't ate much of your breakfast, " Hermione looked down at the barley touched plate of food in front of her best friend. " Are you feeling okay? "

" Uh... no, not really, " It was sort of true. He didn't necessarily feel _sick,_ but holidays were the worst. Everyone around was happy and Harry couldn't find it in him to share any of that cheer, every holiday he was miserable. Of course, once he went to Hogwarts and made friends it wasn't so bad, but he still wasn't completely happy either.

" I think I'm just gonna go outside for a bit, " Harry said, excusing himself from the table and exiting the castle.

The air was cool and felt refreshing on his clammy body. When he sighed he watched a puff of his breath float through the air. Then he noticed he wasn't alone. Someone was leaning against a tree and Harry decided to walk over.

 _Tom Riddle,_ Harry thought as he got closer to the figure, _why is it_ always _Tom Riddle?_

Tom appeared to be list in thought as he peered up at the sky. He was wearing his Slytherin robes that were slightly coated in snowflakes and that was the first time Harry acknowledged it was snowing. Harry wondered how he hadn't noticed before, there were even snowflakes dropping on Riddles hair.

" What are you looking at, Potter? " Tom sneered.

" Uh... you have snowflakes in your hair, " the sentence came out uneven and Harry whished it hadn't.

Riddle chuckled with a smile he tried to fight off his face, but his lips were stubborn and stayed turned upward.

" Harry, you're ruining my day, " Tom muttered, " It was supposed to be spent completely alone. "

" Why would you want to spend the holiday alone? " Harry had always spent it alone because he didn't have a family, but Tom... " You don't have a family do you? "

" I'm an orphan, Darling, " Tom said without a hint of emotion, just blankly watching the snow glide through the air.

Harry had known none of this, he had just assumed Riddle had a family, but it turned out he didn't and Harry knew exactly how he felt.

" I'm sorry, " Harry said, sliding down the tree to join Tom on the ground. " That's tough. "

" I don't want your sympathy, Hero. "

Harry and Tom spent the rest of the morning sitting in silence, watching the snow fall. It was freezing, but they didn't think they deserved to be inside in front of a warm fire.

They didn't have a family to care if they were suffering in cold temperatures, they only had each other because no one else understood what they went through on the most dreaded day of the year.

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE:**_

 _ **Okay, this is a chapter because of the holidays. Plz leave a review! I hope you enjoyed : )**_


End file.
